


24 часа

by Givsen



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это будут самые долгие 24 часа в его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 часа

Гензель понял, что день как-то не заладился, с самого утра. Вернее, с того момента, как он проснулся, оглядел слегка ошалелым со сна взглядом комнату и не нашёл в её пределах сестру, которая всегда вскакивала раньше, но предпочитала дождаться его пробуждения, чтобы вместе позавтракать. Заворчав, Гензель почесал вспыхнувший зудом бок и с неудовольствием отметил, что заживающая глубокая царапина, полученная в последней переделке, затягивается с невообразимым трудом. Хотя, надо признать, подобных ранений он давно уже не получал, так что успел отвыкнуть от довольно длительного периода реабилитации.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Гензель хрустнул позвонками, выдохнув при этом с таким наслаждением, будто не спал только что, а корячился в шахте, и задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. Надо было с чего-то начинать. Как правило, пока он отходил после пробуждения, Гретель умудрялась заставить его умыться, одеться как следует и привести себя в порядок, а затем вталкивала в него завтрак и щедро заливала это дело кофе. Вот примерно в это время мозг Гензеля окончательно просыпался вслед за телом и начинал усиленно строить планы. Но сегодня важнейший винтик этой необходимой жизненной цепочки внезапно исчез, и Гензель почувствовал себя слегка потерянным. Это было не очень хорошо, но вполне решаемо.  
Снова с раздражением почесав заживающую царапину на боку, Гензель подхватил висящие на спинке стула штаны и направился в ванную. Эту часть утреннего моциона он вполне мог проделать самостоятельно.  
Спустившись в таверну получасом позже, Гензель присел за стол и с подозрением покосился на сидящую неподалёку группу молодых женщин. Они о чём-то оживлённо переговаривались, сопровождая беседу дружным хохотом, и весело косились по сторонам. Гензель хмыкнул, подумав, что надо будет в случае чего быть настороже, и жестом подозвал официантку. Та материализовалась возле стола в ту же секунду, словно только этого и ждала.  
— Яичницу с беконом и сыром и кофе. Чёрный, — буркнул Гензель и поморщился от очередного взрыва хохота, который назойливо вклинился в равномерный уютный гул таверны.  
Официантка понятливо кивнула, но вместо того чтобы расторопно начать выполнять заказ, внезапно замешкалась, смущённо опуская взгляд и трепеща ресницами. Гензель, заметив это, в изумлении приподнял бровь.  
— Вы же… вы Гензель — охотник на ведьм, да? — с придыханием выдавила она.  
«Твою мать!» — зло выплюнул он про себя. Только восторженных фанатов ему с утра пораньше не хватало. И, как назло, рана на боку не переставала нудно болеть, что отнюдь не прибавляло хорошего настроения.  
— Вроде того, — криво улыбнувшись, ответил Гензель. На его лбу стала постепенно проступать испарина, поэтому он раздражённо вытер её тыльной стороной ладони.  
Официантка, судя по всему, поняла этот жест как-то неправильно. Она ещё больше смутилась, а её достаточно пухлые щёки стал покрывать стыдливый румянец. Гензель снова изумился такому повороту событий. Это утро явно отличалось от всех предыдущих.  
— А может, вы… то есть, как бы… ну, расскажете мне о своих приключениях? — засверкав глазами, спросила официантка. — Сегодня вечером, например.  
«Да тебе лет пятнадцать, глупая!» — мысленно простонал Гензель, с трудом удерживая рвущиеся наружу проклятия. Он уже по-настоящему сердился, но не столько на эту дурёху, которая вдруг решила соблазнить матёрого охотника за приключениями на собственную задницу, сколько на Гретель. Её дипломатичное поведение могло спасти практически любую ситуацию, а недипломатичный хук — любую запущенную ситуацию. Но она почему-то в данный момент времени отсутствовала, а самостоятельно бить женщин, даже если они очень раздражали своей навязчивостью, Гензель просто не мог. Вот если бы она была ведьмой — другой вопрос.  
— Боюсь, все мои вечера расписаны на двадцать лет вперёд, — проскрипел он, усмехнувшись.  
Официантка заметно погрустнела. Она кивнула, отвернулась и так медленно поплелась в сторону кухни, что Гензель испугался — как бы она ему в тарелку не плюнула из-за отказа.  
— Это же охотник на ведьм, да? — раздался вдруг шёпот со стороны того стола, где по-прежнему шумно сидели девушки.  
— Точно!  
Гензель напрягся, ощутив на себе сразу несколько любопытствующих взглядов. Он не любил лишнее внимание, особенно когда дело касалось выбранной профессии, но в этом городке, видимо, только ленивый не знал об их существовании.  
— Извините, — раздалось рядом минутой позже.  
Гензель со скрипом повернул шею и уставился на юное прелестное создание с ангельским личиком, которое обрамляли густые светло-каштановые волосы. Создание быстро моргало и застенчиво улыбалось, опаляя Гензеля ударной волной смущения. Он едва не застонал от безысходности. Присутствие Гретель, как выяснилось, было ему просто жизненно необходимо хотя бы ради того, чтобы позавтракать без особых проблем.  
— Вы же Гензель?  
Гензель криво улыбнулся, мельком подумав, что надо бы вышить на плаще «да, я охотник на ведьм», тогда глупых вопросов разом поубавится. Наверное.  
Кивнув, он приготовился выслушивать очередной всплеск пубертатных восторгов, но девушка его внезапно огорошила:  
— Я видела вашу сестру недавно. Она забегала к моей маме в лавку с травами.  
— Гретель? — уточнил Гензель, недоверчиво прищурившись.  
— Да! — Девушка засияла так, словно он ей монетку подарил. — Она просила передать, чтобы вы не волновались — она скоро вернётся.  
«С ума сойти!» — едва не сорвалось с языка. Хорошо, что Гензель вовремя сомкнул челюсти и проглотил этот полный негодования выкрик, ведь он вполне мог напугать впечатлительную говорящую телеграмму до потери пульса.  
— Спасибо, — вспомнив о вежливости, пробормотал он и отвернулся. Девушка, помявшись немного в ожидании чего-то, разочарованно вздохнула и всё-таки отошла, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями.  
Гретель никогда не исчезала столь внезапно, тем более она не позволяла себе отделываться от брата такими вот незначительными посланиями через третьих лиц. Либо она попала в переделку, либо… попала в переделку — иного не дано.  
Поднявшись с места, Гензель махнул рукой хозяину таверны, чтобы тот не записывал его заказ, и спешно вышел на улицу, смутно радуясь, что не придётся есть принесённую отвергнутой официанткой яичницу. Вдруг она и в самом деле туда плюнула.  
В лавке травницы Гретель не оказалось. Подслеповатая бабка, стоящая за прилавком, пошамкала челюстями, припоминая сегодняшних посетителей, и радостно кивнула, узнав в описании недавнюю гостью. Оказывается, Гретель спрашивала у неё названия трав, которые могли поспособствовать быстрому заживлению ран, но, к сожалению, в самой лавке нужного набора не оказалось. Зато продавщица подсказала, где именно можно было нарвать такой букет в изобилии. И Гретель, не медля, отправилась туда. В небольшой лес, расположенный в паре километров от этой деревеньки.  
Гензель сжал зубы и, едва не забыв поблагодарить словоохотливую бабку, практически вылетел из лавки. Его слишком самостоятельная глупая сестра решила ускорить процесс заживления раны путём неловкого колдовства с травами. Подумать только, ведь они совсем недавно узнали о том, кем была их мать, а она уже решила попробовать себя на том же поприще. Проблем, что ли, мало в жизни? Или охота больше не разгоняет кровь лютым адреналином?  
«Долбаные ведьминские штучки!» — мрачно подумал Гензель, стремительным коршуном влетая в двери таверны. Он хотел было сразу же направиться в комнату, чтобы взять нужное снаряжение на случай непредвиденного столкновения с врагом, но так и замер, как громом поражённый, во все глаза глядя на барную стойку, вокруг которой сгрудились все посетители. На скользкой от пролитого алкоголя столешнице, извиваясь под музыку, стояла красивая стройная девушка, одетая в плотный костюм из чёрной кожи. Шнуровка её корсета была распущена, из-за чего вырез рубашки опускался ниже всяких приличий, но вместо того чтобы как-то поправить пошатнувшееся положение одежды, девушка только сильнее выгибалась, демонстрируя все свои прелести на радость улюлюкающей публике.  
Повернувшись и изящно прогнувшись в талии, девушка убрала за спину распущенные тёмные волосы, до этого заслоняющие лицо, и улыбнулась.  
— Охренеть! — вырвалось у Гензеля.  
Это была Гретель, которая бесстыдно танцевала под достаточно фривольную песню, распространяя вокруг себя волны такой сексуальности, что у всех мужчин поголовно, включая самого Гензеля, отвисли челюсти. Причём, кажется, их голодные взгляды доставляли ей неописуемое удовольствие, потому что томная улыбка не сходила с пухлых губ, когда она оглаживала себя то по высокой тяжело вздымающейся груди, то по обтянутым блестящей кожей штанов крутым бёдрам. И Гензель всенепременно оценил бы по достоинству такое возбуждающее зрелище, особенно в исполнении настолько привлекательной девушки, но проблема была в том, что этими непотребствами с какой-то стати занимался не кто иной, а его родная сестра. Это было недопустимо!  
В два прыжка преодолев зал таверны и распихав посетителей, Гензель вцепился в ногу Гретель, привлекая её внимание, и прошипел:  
— Ты что себе позволяешь?!  
Гретель медленно перевела сверкающий взгляд на него и, осознав, кто перед ней, ошеломлённо ахнула.  
— Гензель! — воскликнула она, но не смущённо или пристыженно, как ожидалось, а будто бы радостно, словно она ждала именно его.  
Гензель сжал губы в полоску. Гретель никогда не вела себя подобным образом, особенно перед толпой зевак, которых хлебом не корми — дай кого-нибудь полить грязью. Она не то чтобы так сильно дорожила репутацией, но всё-таки предпочитала не портить её глупыми выходками. Такими, например, как сейчас.  
— Эй, парень! — раздался сзади недовольный голос. В плечо Гензеля вцепились грязные пальцы с обломанными ногтями. — Ты мешаешь!  
— Отошёл на двадцать шагов! — прорычал в ответ тот, сбросив руку и брезгливо передёрнувшись. — Иначе я нанесу непоправимый вред твоему здоровью!  
— Да кто ты, чёрт тебя дери, такой?! — рявкнул кто-то с другой стороны.  
В толпе пронёсся возмущённый ропот, в котором чётко угадывалось определённое настроение: взять портящего веселье Гензеля подмышки и вышвырнуть его прочь. Это не сильно вдохновляло, поэтому Гензель на всякий случай чуть сдвинул полы плаща, чтобы в случае чего можно было без лишних телодвижений дотянуться до шипастой дубинки. Тратить время на пустопорожнюю болтовню и уговоры он точно не собирался, предпочитая разок крепко врезать, чем полчаса доказывать человеку, где именно он не прав. Это нередко экономило столько времени, что Гретель, которая сперва возмущалась негуманностью методов брата, лишь отворачивалась, когда он взглядом давал понять, что сейчас оппоненту будет очень больно.  
Гензель встал вполоборота, чтобы держать в поле зрения самых активных желающих получить по морде без очереди, но ситуацию внезапно спасла Гретель, которая упёрла руки в талию и возмущённым голосом прервала так и не начавшееся членовредительство:  
— Замолчите немедленно! Это мой брат!  
Подготавливающаяся атака захлебнулась на стадии зарождения, и среди посетителей повисла недоумённая тишина. Некоторые стали переглядываться и пожимать плечами, но никто так и не посмел вмешаться, чтобы сопроводить Гензеля за пределы таверны и там показать, насколько сильно он помешал остальным расслабляться в этот обеденный час. Видимо, хоть что-то в этой жизни они всё-таки уважали.  
Гретель между тем опустилась на колени и обхватила ладонями плечи Гензеля. Её горящий взгляд прожёг его лицо практически до затылка, однако раздражение оказалось сильнее опаски, поэтому Гензель безо всякой задней мысли перехватил сестру за талию, чтобы помочь ей спуститься. И в следующее мгновение случилось то, чего ни толпа, ни сам Гензель сроду не ожидали: извернувшись, Гретель обхватила бёдра Гензеля ногами и вжалась в него всем телом. Не отводя взгляда от округлившихся в изумлении глаз брата, она судорожно выдохнула, обдав его ароматом алкоголя с примесью каких-то горьких трав.  
— Это мой любимый брат, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она и приникла к его губам с такой страстью, что Гензель едва не опрокинулся на спину.  
Второй раз за последние пять минут в таверне повисла поистине звенящая тишина. Спустя минуту кто-то из посетителей изумлённо ойкнул, кто-то — глупо захихикал, смущённо кашлянул, хрюкнул. И лишь один мужчина, пришедший в себя раньше окружающих, ошеломлённо выдавил:  
— Во дают…  
Остальные молчаливо с ним согласились.  
Гензель, впрочем, тоже был с ними солидарен, потому что поступок Гретель выбивался из любого, даже самого неожиданного поворота сюжета, смешав все мысли в кучу и оставив на поверхности только вязкое, как трясина, удивление. Правда, поделиться своими мыслями он не только не мог по понятным причинам, но и не сильно-то хотел, иначе получилась бы тирада, сплошь состоящая из ругательств.  
Выйти из ступора Гензелю помог горячий мягкий язык, который прошёлся по внутренней стороне его губы с намерением проникнуть в рот. Гензель в то же мгновение опомнился и с трудом, но всё-таки отстранил от себя Гретель, прерывая внезапный поцелуй. Та разочарованно вздохнула, но возобновлять домогательства не стала, предпочитая одарить брата таким взглядом, словно он только что лишил её самого дорогого в жизни.  
— Ты чего творишь?! — сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не разораться, прорычал Гензель. Он и так был не в самом лучшем расположении духа, когда прилетел сюда на всех парах, чтобы потом отправиться на поиски запропастившейся невесть куда сестры, а теперь его и вовсе лихорадочно трясло, словно он только что проснулся после грандиозной попойки. Хотелось прямо тут, при всех, перекинуть Гретель через коленку и позорно отшлёпать так, чтобы она запомнила этот урок на всю жизнь. Останавливало его только то, что это породило бы ещё больше кривотолков вокруг этой ситуации, хотя ладонь всё равно зудела и чесалась. А ещё дёргался глаз. Немножко.  
Гретель, глядя на брата, только хлопала ресницами, всем видом демонстрируя самое настоящее недоумение, словно она не сделала ничего предосудительного. Всего лишь поцеловала его перед доброй половиной деревни.  
Гензель закатил глаза, призывая всё своё самообладание на выручку. От стыда ему хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, но вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, поэтому требовалось как можно ровнее держать спину и, по возможности, делать вид, что ничего экстраординарного не произошло.  
— Идём в комнату. Там поговорим.  
Гретель с готовностью кивнула и, легко соскользнув на пол, направилась к лестнице. Гензель, не мешкая, последовал за ней, стараясь не спотыкаться по пути. С его сестрой творилось что-то непотребное, о чём теперь будет в курсе каждый житель деревни посредством всеми любимого сарафанного радио. И так как молва об охотниках на ведьм бежала впереди Гензеля и Гретель, совсем ненужные сплетни могли здорово навредить им в дальнейших странствиях. Впрочем, Гензель давно не строил иллюзий по поводу того, как именно он выглядит в глазах попадающихся на пути людей. «Бабник» — самое ласковое, что он слышал в свой адрес, хотя мог поклясться, что не обесчестил ни единой девицы даже во время серьёзных попоек. С какой стати народ решил, что он способен на такое, до сих пор было неясно.  
Гензель взялся за перила и рассерженно цыкнул, подумав, что как только приведёт сестру в чувства, устроит ей истерику с разбором полётов, чтобы она в следующий раз десять раз подумала, прежде чем решится куда-то отправиться без него. Скривившись, он тяжело зашагал наверх, строя такие грандиозные планы, что сразу становилось понятно — ни один из них не будет претворён в жизнь. Гретель наверняка и без этого будет очень не по себе.  
— А это точно те самые охотники? — донёсся до Гензеля тихий голос, когда он преодолел последнюю ступеньку.  
— Да ну, это самозванцы какие-то, — фыркнула ему в ответ какая-то женщина. — Настоящие охотники так себя не ведут. Они же брат с сестрой. А эти целуются, будто молодожёны в медовый месяц.  
— Точно. Девчонка, видимо, перепила и всю маскировку запорола, — хихикнул третий участник беседы. — То-то парень так разозлился. Теперь их точно никто всерьёз воспринимать не станет.  
Неуверенные смешки невесомой тенью повисли под потолком, и Гензель, немного расслабившись, перестал прислушиваться. Если их заклеймят самозванцами, не страшно. Его всё равно никогда не прельщала перспектива обрасти фанатами. Да и Гретель так будет лучше. Всё равно в округе не нашлось ни одной ведьмы, так что можно было смело сниматься с места и идти в соседнюю деревню, где их дожидались Бенджамин и Эдвард.  
Закрыв дверь в комнату и повернув ключ, Гензель повернулся и хотел было от души высказаться, вложив в каждое произнесённое слово максимум негодования, но не смог выдавить ни звука. Гретель, стоя лицом к нему, медленно потянула шнуровку корсета, из-за чего тот окончательно ослабил свои путы и, не удержавшись, с глухим стуком упал на пол. Оставшись в достаточно просторной белой рубашке, Гретель задумчиво склонила голову набок и прищурилась, внимательно следя за братом. На её губах появилась лукавая улыбка — видимо, именно на такую реакцию она и рассчитывала.  
— Да что с тобой творится такое? — рассерженно выдавил Гензель, очнувшись. Он решительно вытащил ключ из замочной скважины и положил его себе в карман. Суровая действительность требовала суровых мер.  
Гретель пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я просто чувствую себя свободной, как никогда, — произнесла она и, прикусив губу, провела ладонями по груди. — Это разве плохо?  
Гензель едва не подавился языком. В глаза словно закапали уксусной кислоты, поэтому он быстро заморгал и проворчал, стараясь смотреть мимо Гретель:  
— Если распутство теперь считается свободой, я лучше буду вечным узником.  
Гретель капризно надула губы. Её подобное ханжество совершенно не вдохновляло, так что Гензель решил развить успех и ткнул пальцем в сторону кровати.  
— Сядь и расскажи, что случилось, — буркнул он.  
Гретель неожиданно беспрекословно подчинилась и плюхнулась на достаточно жёсткий матрас. Опершись на отставленную назад руку, она стала накручивать на палец локон волос, при этом она не сводя глаз с лица Гензеля и вынуждая того бестолково метаться по комнате. С одной стороны ему хотелось сейчас же убежать, чтобы проветрить горячую голову, но с другой… оставлять сестру в таком состоянии было просто нечестно. Поэтому Гензель усилием воли заставил скачущий желудок, в котором так и не побывало ни крошки, встать на место и нарочито расслабленным жестом подвинул себе стул, поставив его так, чтобы он перекрывал подход к двери наружу.  
— Итак? — поторопил он, скрестив руки на груди.  
Гретель снова пожала плечами и улыбнулась. Гензель нахмурился, подумав, что она ведёт себя, как хорошо выпившая неоперившаяся девчонка, которая, наконец, решила сбросить оковы приличий. Но запах алкоголя от Гретель был не таким крепким, чтобы можно было смело обвинять во всём градусы в крови. Да и походка, как и речь, у неё были достаточно бодрыми, что тоже никак не вязалось с образом перепившей дамы.  
«Тогда, может, её опоили ведьмы?» — нехотя предположил Гензель, но тут же торопливо отмёл эту мысль, посчитав её абсурдной. Благодаря матери, на них с детства не действовало чёрное колдовство, так что этого просто не могло случиться.  
«А что насчёт белого колдовства?» — тихо, но уверенно подсказал внутренний голос.  
Гензель втянул носом воздух от неожиданности. В эту сторону он старался не сильно думать, чтобы не ворошить некоторые не самые приятные воспоминания из прошлого, однако это не исключало подобной возможности, ведь колдовство Мины в своё время помогло Гензелю залечить серьёзное ранение, которое по всем законам природы должно было его прикончить. Могло ли получиться так, что Гретель нарвалась на белую ведьму в лесу и та опоила её каким-нибудь снадобьем? И, если такое имело место быть, с какой целью она это сделала?  
Гензель хмуро выдохнул и снова внимательно посмотрел на Гретель. В любом случае, все предположения были тщетными без чёткой картинки. Так что требовалось эту самую картинку воссоздать.  
— Я гуляла по лесу, — медленно произнесла Гретель, задумчиво собрав брови домиком. — Искала травы. Кажется.  
— А потом? — мрачно спросил Гензель.  
— А потом мне захотелось тебе кое-что показать. — Гретель посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — Я пришла в таверну, но в комнате тебя не оказалось, поэтому я спустилась в паб, чтобы дождаться тебя там, выпила немного пива. И затем… — Она едва заметно нахмурилась. — Пришёл ты.  
— Что за травы ты искала? — поинтересовался Гензель. Ему всё больше не нравилась вся эта ситуация.  
Гретель покачала головой.  
— Не помню. Травница написала названия, но… О! Точно! Записка!  
Щёлкнув пальцами, она легла на кровать и, изогнувшись, полезла в задний карман штанов. Ткань рубашки натянулась на её груди, чётко обозначив напряжённые соски, и Гензель поспешил отвести взгляд, с досадой отметив, что в голове засверкали цветные искорки, а губы вновь стало щипать. Он не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но всё-таки тот неожиданный поцелуй получился довольно волнительным и даже немного возбуждающим, особенно если учесть, сколько у него уже не было женщины.  
— Вот она! — Гретель снова села, держа в пальцах изрядно помятый клочок бумаги.  
Гензель встал и приблизился, чтобы взять его, но Гретель внезапно завела руку за спину. — А волшебное слово?  
— Гретель! — раздражённо выдохнул Гензель. Он сжал пальцами переносицу и устало пробормотал: — Прекращай эти игры сейчас же. С тобой что-то происходит, и я хочу как можно скорее исправить ситуацию, пока не стало хуже.  
— Волшебное слово, — упрямо повторила Гретель, сузив глаза.  
— Твою же! — Гензель закатил глаза и сквозь зубы проскрипел: — Пожалуйста.  
Гретель расцвела. Она нарочито медленно стала вытаскивать руку из-за спины, полностью приковав всё внимание к этому процессу, поэтому когда под ноги ударила подсечка, Гензель не сразу сообразил, что падает. Молниеносно схватив его за руку, Гретель, можно сказать, бережно уронила его на кровать и тут же уселась сверху. Скользнув по его груди ладонями, она практически вдавила его в матрас своим телом и снова прижалась к губам с такой силой и страстью, что у Гензеля потемнело в глазах. Несколько секунд он просто лежал, широко раскинув руки и ничего не соображая от удивления, а затем, когда определённая часть тела внезапно откликнулась на ласки, наконец, пришёл в себя. Сгруппировавшись, он перехватил руки Гретель и быстро поменялся с ней местами, нависнув сверху.  
— О. — Её глаза засверкали от предвкушения. Она вжалась промежностью в его пах и крепче стиснула бёдра, мешая шевелиться. — Так бы и сказал, что хочешь быть сверху.  
Почувствовав, как челюсть поехала в сторону от шока, Гензель упёрся ладонями в матрас и приподнялся. Воспользовавшись свободой, Гретель быстро протолкнула руку под его рубашку и шаловливо царапнула ногтями кожу на спине. Содрогнувшись всем телом от этого прикосновения, Гензель с ужасом понял, что это вызвано отнюдь не отвращением, и снова зафиксировал руки сестры над её головой, чтобы они больше не лезли, куда не просят. Гретель обожгла его взглядом и улыбнулась, продолжая крепко удерживать его в таком положении бёдрами.  
— Если не прекратишь, я тебя свяжу и брошу тут на всю ночь одну! — припечатал Гензель, стараясь вложить в голос не полузадушенное пыхтение, а самый настоящий гнев. Однако Гретель никогда не могли обмануть его уловки. Она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы купиться на такую явную демонстрацию неудовольствия.  
— А вдруг кто-нибудь воспользуется этим? — Она собрала бровки домиком. — Я ведь буду беспомощна и не смогу постоять за себя.  
Гензель сперва озадаченно моргнул, а потом выругался, когда она довольно расхохоталась. Желание плюнуть и пустить всё на самотёк усилилось пропорционально с желанием остаться и узнать, что будет дальше. Последнее, впрочем, было приоритетнее.  
— Не. Смей. Шевелиться, — чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнёс Гензель.  
Он выдёрнул записку из пальцев Гретель, с усилием расцепил её ноги, чтобы освободиться, а затем поднялся и, открыв дверь, крикнул, чтобы подошёл посыльный. Спустя пять минут к ним поскрёбся грязного вида тощеватый парнишка с бегающим взглядом. Он внимательно выслушал просьбу немедленно позвать травницу из лавки, кивнул, затем с любопытством посмотрел на Гретель и, наткнувшись на злой взгляд Гензеля, спешно откланялся. После того, как дверь закрылась, Гензель глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к сестре, которая задумчиво теребила ремешок штанов. Поймав его взгляд, она улыбнулась и подмигнула, а Гензель, вздрогнув, поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не будоражить и так порядком растормошённое воображение.  
Травница появилась через час. Правда, к вящему удивлению Гензеля, ею оказалась вовсе не та древняя бабка, с которой он разговаривал в лавке, а высокая статная женщина с таким цепким взглядом, что ему стало немного не по себе.  
Не удостоив Гензеля приветствием, она моментально сосредоточилась на Гретель, которая, устав провоцировать брата, мирно придремала. Бесцеремонно растормошив её, травница уселась на кровать и, обхватив её лицо ладонями, пристально вгляделась в сонные глаза. С минуту в комнате царила тишина, а затем гостья изумлённо ахнула. Гензель напрягся так, что затрещали мышцы. Он подобрался, готовясь в случае чего тут же кинуться на подмогу, но травница, повернувшись, буквально приколотила его к месту гневным взглядом.  
— Она съела шелколист, — твёрдо произнесла она.  
Гензель, чуть расслабившись от осознания, что никто пока не умирает, приподнял брови. Он понятия не имел, что такое шелколист, так что эта новость не возымела должного эффекта.  
Заметив это, травница нахмурилась.  
— Шелколист — растение, которое применяется для изготовления снадобья исцеления, — сердито пояснила она. — Он очень полезен, повышает иммунитет и укрепляет организм.  
Гензель криво усмехнулся. То-то и оно: иммунитет Гретель взлетел до небес, судя по всему, а уж организм как укрепился — загляденье! Гензель умудрился вспотеть, пока пытался оторвать её от себя часом ранее.  
— Если этот шелколист такой полезнючий, почему моя сестра ведёт себя так, словно белены объелась? — буркнул он, не глядя в сторону трущей глаза Гретель.  
Травница поджала губы, уловив в его голосе сарказм. Ей это явно не понравилось, но Гензель был голоден, очень устал, плюс волнение за сестру не давало покоя, как и снова разболевшаяся рана на боку, так что следить за тем, чтобы не ранить чьи-то нежные чувства, он не собирался.  
— Судя по запаху, юная леди употребляла спиртные напитки, — произнесла травница. — Вы же в курсе, что алкоголь является сильнейшим катализатором, способным превратить целебные свойства некоторых снадобий во что-то… подобное? — Она ехидно усмехнулась, указывая на едва прикрывающую грудь Гретель рубашку.  
Гензель невольно вздрогнул, медленно переваривая сказанное.  
— Но ведь…  
Травница подняла руку, обрывая его на полуслове.  
— Неопытность. — Она холодно, но, тем не менее, довольно снисходительно улыбнулась. — Ваша сестра попыталась совладать с тем, о чём не имела ни малейшего представления. Кто же берётся за колдовство, имея в запасе только энтузиазм и бычье упрямство?  
Гензель шумно выдохнул. Его начинала раздражать манера этой женщины вести беседы. Словно они — тараканы, на которых она не смела наступать только из чувства брезгливости.  
«Стерва!» — мрачно подумал он, сверля её взглядом. Это был второй раз за сегодняшний день, когда ему почти неодолимо захотелось ударить женщину, которая была ни капельки не причастна к чёрному колдовству.  
— К сожалению, я не в силах изгнать из её крови ни алкоголь, ни сок шелколиста. Вам остаётся только ждать. — Травница, явно почувствовав сгустившуюся атмосферу, поднялась и степенно направилась к выходу. Судя по всему, она посчитала эту информацию исчерпывающей и собиралась оставить Гензеля наедине с большой… нет, огромной проблемой без представления, что делать дальше!  
— Погодите! — Он шагнул в сторону, преграждая ей дорогу, и нахмурился. — А мне-то как стоит поступить? Связать её, напоить снотворным? Она ведь… Она неуправляемая!  
Травница моргнула, посмотрев на него, а затем её лицо внезапно смягчилось. Гензель едва язык не проглотил, осознав, что она прекрасно поняла, что он имел в виду.  
— Шелколист — полезное растение, но в сочетании с алкоголем ведёт себя непредсказуемо, — снова пояснила она. — Примерно через сутки действие и того, и другого должно пройти. Поэтому единственное, что вы можете сделать, — проявить терпение и… — Она мимолётно покосилась в сторону кровати. — И любовь к своей сестре. Это должно помочь. Всего вам доброго.  
Кивнув на прощание, она выскользнула за дверь.  
Гензель и Гретель остались наедине.  
— Пиздец, — выдавил Гензель после некоторой паузы и взъерошил волосы ладонью. Сутки. Травница сказала, что через сутки это наваждение пройдёт, то есть следующим утром его сестра станет прежней.  
«Осталось только день простоять да ночь продержаться», — ехидно прошептал внутренний голос.  
Гензель невесело усмехнулся. Это будут самые долгие двадцать четыре часа в его жизни.  
Гретель, словно услышав это, улыбнулась.  
До вечера всё было довольно спокойно. Гретель неожиданно увлеклась чисткой оружия, так что Гензель пару раз едва не уснул прямо на посту. Оба раза его спасал звонок оповещающего устройства, сигнализирующий о том, что надо сделать инъекцию. Гензель, ворча, практически выныривал из липких объятий дрёмы и вынужденно шевелился, чем будил себя окончательно. А потом ситуация повторялась. В этот момент он понял, что его сахарная болезнь не такая уж плохая штука. Во всяком случае, именно сегодня она помогла ему пережить самые напряжённые моменты незапланированного затворничества.  
Где-то на пятый час угрюмого молчания Гензель не выдержал урчания собственного желудка и сдался, предложив Гретель озаботиться ужином, на что та с энтузиазмом согласилась. Позвав одну из суетливо бегающих туда-сюда горничных, он попросил её принести в комнату что-нибудь съестное, а сам быстро помог Гретель убрать со стола все оружейные принадлежности. Нагруженная подносами горничная снова постучалась в дверь спустя полчаса. Пока она аккуратно передавала Гензелю провизию, Гретель сидела тише воды ниже травы, так что любопытный нос пронырливой девицы лишь зря с шумом фильтровал воздух в поисках пикантных подробностей. Расположив ужин на столе, Гензель дал ей монету и с видимым удовольствием захлопнул дверь, радуясь, что шелколист, видимо, устал превращать этот день в сущую неразбериху, так что можно было немного расслабиться, перекусить и, возможно, даже поспать. Однако он и предположить не мог, что нарочито мирная обстановка была всего лишь прикрытием для следующих событий.  
Поужинав, Гензель почти полностью успокоился. За окном постепенно сгущались сумерки, погружая комнату в темноту, а Гретель вела себя довольно спокойно, так что ничегонеделание и усталость постепенно стали брать своё. Зевнув раз-другой, Гензель откинулся на спинку стула и с наслаждением потянулся, думая, что до полного избавления от воздействия шелколиста осталось каких-то десять-двенадцать часов, восемь из которых он планировал провести спящим. Этот дьявольски долгий день всё-таки подходил к концу, что не могло не радовать.  
Закончив чистку очередного пистолета, Гретель аккуратно положила его к остальным и задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку, прикидывая, чем бы снова занять руки. Гензель приподнял бровь, когда она тоскливо вздохнула, придя к выводу, что на этом и без того не сильно богатый выбор времяпрепровождения, в общем-то, попросту закончился.  
— Может, прогуляемся? — без особой надежды спросила Гретель, выглянув в окно.  
Шумные днём улицы теперь, когда люди разбрелись, выглядели пустыми и даже, можно сказать, заброшенными. Зато в окнах домов появились уютные тёплые огоньки, свидетельствующие о том, что там есть кому греться в такой поздний час.  
Гензель покачал головой и, вытянув ноги, тихо закряхтел. Выпускать Гретель наружу, где не было ни надёжных стен, ни возможности контролировать каждый её шаг, он не хотел, несмотря на примерное поведение. В конце концов, она была не слабее него, а в некоторых вещах ещё и сильнее, так что окунуть его лицом в грязь путём прицельного удара по затылку чем-нибудь тяжёлым она вполне себе могла. Травница ведь сказала, что алкоголь и шелколист в паре непредсказуемы. Вдруг это распространялось и на членовредительство по отношению к близким родственникам.  
Гретель насупилась, получив отказ. Шумно встав со стула, она забралась с ногами на кровать и, потянув ворот рубашки, заглянула в вырез. Увидев это, Гензель разом сбросил с себя ленивую дрёму и напрягся, приготовившись отражать любые возможные атаки. Однако Гретель не стала снова набрасываться на него. Вместо этого она решительно хмыкнула, отпустила ворот и будничным тоном заключила:  
— Тогда надо ложиться спать.  
Она слезла с кровати, достала из-под подушки ночную сорочку и, когда Гензель мысленно успокоил разбушевавшееся предчувствие, просто стянула с себя рубашку. Не отворачиваясь и не пытаясь прикрыться. Уставившись круглыми глазами на обнажённую грудь с небольшими тёмно-розовыми сосками, Гензель едва не скатился со стула. Во рту мгновенно образовалось целое море вязкой слюны, которая никак не хотела проглатываться, а ладони покрылись липким потом, словно у прыщавого подростка, который впервые увидел обнажённую девушку.  
Ругнувшись, Гензель опустил глаза и стал пристально разглядывать носки своих тяжёлых ботинок, представляя на них кровь и ошмётки ведьминских внутренностей. Это помогало немного отвлечься, но всё же не спасало от резких и достаточно болезненных спазмов внизу живота, которые скручивали кишки в тонкую спиральку, а затем медленно отпускали, чтобы через пару секунд вновь скрутить. Зажмурившись на всякий случай, Гензель прислушался к бешено колотящемуся сердцу, которое сейчас не просто качало кровь, а гнало её по венам со скоростью горной реки, и попытался выдохнуть.  
Когда Гретель, скинув штаны и обрядившись, наконец, в сорочку, опять забралась на кровать, озвучив это скрипом матраса, Гензель, наконец, поднял взгляд. Он сердито глянул на неё и сжал зубы, мечтая сейчас оказаться где угодно — хоть в пасти у ведьмы из пряничного домика, но не только тут. Каждый жест этой несносной девчонки был откровенной провокацией, вызовом его самообладанию, но понял это Гензель, к несчастью, только сейчас, когда выбора у него просто не оставалось. На улице царила ночь, идти в которую было самым настоящим самоубийством даже при учёте, что они так и не обнаружили в округе ведьм. Гретель весь день тщательно усыпляла его бдительность, а теперь шла ва-банк, не беспокоясь больше о том, что у брата слетит с предохранителей терпение.  
— Прекращай, — не разжимая зубов, произнёс Гензель. — Давай дождёмся утра в спокойной обстановке.  
— Я ничего и не делаю, — с неприкрытым вызовом отозвалась Гретель, сверкнув глазами так, что он понял — она действительно пока ещё ничего не делала. Основное блюдо было впереди.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Гензель впился в Гретель взглядом и замолчал, не зная, каким ещё образом можно её успокоить.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — не выдержав, спросил он.  
Гретель хитро улыбнулась. Она скользнула ладошкой по своим ногам, поднялась к груди, затем — по шее ещё выше и, наконец, замерла. Плавно очертив контур губ пальцем, она погрузила его в рот и, не отводя взгляда, так сладострастно облизала, что у Гензеля запершило в горле. Кашлянув, чтобы убрать из голоса позорный хрип, он собрался было насмешливо сказать, что на него это не действует, ведь она его сестра, а значит, по умолчанию просто не в состоянии возбудить, как вдруг понял, что это будет чудовищно явной и откровенной ложью. Судя по моментально вспенившейся крови, которая прямым потоком устремилась прямо в пах, у Гретель очень даже неплохо получалось вызвать в его теле такие реакции, что становилось немного стыдно.  
Гензель снова сжал зубы, но отворачиваться не стал. Это означало бы его капитуляцию, и дьявол его знает, что именно Гретель сделает, когда осознает свою победу.  
«Хренов шелколист!» — яростно подумал он, безуспешно пытаясь выровнять постоянно сбивающееся дыхание.  
Гретель едва заметно прищурилась, внимательно следя за его действиями, затем опустила руку и оттянула ворот сорочки так, что в вырезе показалась грудь. Мерцающий блик свечи отразился на влажно блестящем от слюны пальце, и Гензель невольно сглотнул, когда она медленно обвела сосок, который мгновенно напрягся. Выдохнув, Гретель закрыла глаза, пощипывая его и чуть царапая ногтем, и выгнулась, а затем снова облизала палец, но теперь уже на другой руке. Нетерпеливо рванув тугой ворот сорочки, она обхватила оставшуюся без ласки грудь и торопливо сжала другой сосок, вскрикнув при этом, словно сама не ожидала такого напора.  
Гензель только рот открыл, наблюдая за ней. Утерев испарину со лба, он упрямо сжал челюсти и призвал себя к спокойствию. Это была очередная провокация и поддаваться ей не стоило, потому что Гретель нуждалась сейчас в поддержке, а не в неожиданно вспыхнувшей похоти, которая крепла и разрасталась, вытесняя из головы все благородные мысли и заменяя их на совершенно обратные.  
«Какова на вкус её кожа?»  
«Как она пахнет, когда возбуждается?»  
«Кричит ли она, когда ей хорошо?»  
«Царапается ли, когда её накрывает оргазм?»  
Гензель шумно засопел, заталкивая всплывающие перед глазами фантазии куда подальше. Его совсем не волновало ни её тело, ни возможность это тело попробовать во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах. Гретель — его сестра.  
«Сестра! — мысленно заорал он, долбя себя же по макушке. — Сестра, сестра, сестра и точка!»  
Хмыкнув для острастки, он почти успокоился, но тут же снова едва не завыл, потому что Гретель развела ноги в стороны и задрала короткую сорочку так, что она теперь не скрывала ничего. Сжав губы, чтобы слюни не начали капать на колени, Гензель замер и во все глаза уставился на влажную промежность, к которой безудержно, до зуда в ладонях захотелось прикоснуться. Пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы не было заметно, как задрожали пальцы.  
Однако, несмотря на все ухищрения, Гретель всё прекрасно видела.  
Она опять облизала пальцы, но теперь опустила руку ещё ниже и неспешно провела ею по внутренней стороне бедра, оставляя следы. У Гензеля пересохло во рту, когда она коснулась блестящей от влаги плоти, вздрогнув при этом от удовольствия. Её палец плавно огладил каждую складку, а затем погрузился внутрь. Гретель снова застонала и двинула бёдрами вперёд, добавляя к нему второй палец. А Гензель в это время чувствовал, как под ним начал плавиться стул. Это было слишком, но прервать обоюдоострую игру с огнём он уже был не в силах. Где-то на задворках сознания ворчливый внутренний голос заявил, что надо было пресекать это в самом начале, но в ту же секунду он был затоптан неудержимым всплеском возбуждения, которое раньше теплилось только внизу живота, пульсируя в такт ударам сердца, а теперь разлетелось по всему телу, заставляя Гензеля покрываться испариной и постоянно сглатывать. Он ощущал себя так, словно его погрузили в расплавленный свинец целиком: мышцы напряглись до треска, руки и ноги отяжелели, а в голове повис равномерный металлический гул. Никогда до этого момента с ним такого не случалось: раньше все приятные связи начинались с флирта, который хоть и будоражил, но никак не доводил до дикого исступления и неутолимого плотского голода, скручивающего внутренности в бараний рог. То есть тогда всё проходило, можно сказать, почти невинно, если этот термин вообще был применим к сексу. Сейчас же Гензель горел в самом прямом смысле этого слова: кипел он сам, кипела кровь, кипели мысли. Он хотел Гретель так, что становилось дурно.  
«Ты пожалеешь об этом, дурак, она пожалеет об этом, так держи свои мысли в голове, а член — в штанах!» — повторял он себе, превратив слова в мантру. Однако действия она почему-то всё равно никакого не оказывала, зато вожделение только усиливалось с каждым движением руки Гретель. Гензель неотрывно смотрел на её мокрые пальцы, которые то погружались внутрь, то снова показывались снаружи, и мысленно обзывал себя извращенцем, похотливым ублюдком, который не в состоянии совладать с собственным организмом. Но остановить это безумие, отвести взгляд, рассердиться и наорать на Гретель за такие штучки он просто не мог. Слишком притягательно она выглядела, слишком возбуждала его.  
Когда пальцы, путаясь и практически не сгибаясь, стали щёлкать пуговицами ширинки, Гензель был практически вне себя от шума в голове и пульсации внизу живота. Его мутило от болезненной эрекции и собственных мыслей, но разрядка была сейчас крайне необходима, иначе он мог наделать глупостей под влиянием момента. Так что ему почти не было стыдно за то, что он собирался сделать.  
Гретель протяжно застонала и ускорила темп, чувствительно ущипнув себя за сосок, а Гензель сжал в ладони каменно-твёрдый член, который разве что не дымился от сильнейшего возбуждения. Увидев это, Гретель слабо улыбнулась и облизала пересохшие губы. Она подвинулась так, чтобы было лучше видно, и практически впилась в него взглядом, ожидая дальнейших действий. Сжав зубы, Гензель тоже двинул рукой и едва не взвыл от прострелившего по всем нервам острого наслаждения.  
«А ведь это ещё не оргазм», — вяло подумал он, выдохнув после обрушившихся на него ошеломительных ощущений.  
Гретель между тем вынула пальцы, которыми только что ласкала себя, и нарочито неторопливо поднесла их к лицу. Прищурившись, она провела языком сначала по одному, а потом обхватила губами другой и плавно втянула его в рот. Гензель глубоко вдохнул, понимая, на что именно она намекает, и возобновил движение рукой, стремясь как можно скорее избавиться от наваждения. Он был на грани срыва, практически ощущая на губах привкус сладострастного поцелуя.  
Гретель со смешком вернула руку обратно и снова погрузила пальцы в себя, разом включаясь в тот темп, что задал Гензель. При этом она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и он, как ни странно, тоже не мог отвести взгляда, хотя пытался, действительно пытался, чтобы разорвать эту тонкую и удивительно порочную нить, что протягивалась от его тела к её. Однако сила эта оказалась намного непокорнее, чем он ожидал, так что когда оргазм, наконец, настиг его, вырывая из груди полный наслаждения громкий стон, это было больше похоже не на самоудовлетворение, а на полноценный секс со всеми его удовольствиями.  
Гретель кончила практически в то же мгновение. Она выгнулась, сминая свободной рукой чуть желтоватую простынь, и содрогнулась всем телом, вскрикнув при этом. Гензель сквозь мутную пелену полного изнеможения видел, как она обессилено упала на кровать и закрыла глаза, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. В этот момент она выглядела до боли под рёбрами прекрасно. Настолько, что Гензель ощутил, как у него вновь зашевелилось что-то внизу живота. Усмехнувшись, он закрыл глаза, думая, что надо бы перевести дух, а потом заступить на ночное дежурство, пока строптивая сестра не учудила ещё чего похуже. Но организм решил всё по-своему, и Гензель внезапно провалился в такой глубокий сон, что попросту не смог из него вынырнуть.  
Проснулся он ранним утром от жуткой боли, впившейся в шею. Распахнув глаза, он пару раз моргнул, приходя в себя, а потом застонал, ощущая себя одним сплошным сгустком колючих мурашек: все конечности затекли до полного онемения, так что теперь едва шевелились, отзываясь неприятными покалываниями. Подобрав ноги так, чтобы на них можно было опереться, Гензель тихо взвыл. Попытка повертеть головой окончилась так плачевно, что у него едва искры из глаз не посыпались. Всё-таки ночёвка на стуле была плохой затеей, очень плохой. Но кто бы его от этого отговорил, спрашивается…  
Гензель встрепенулся, вспомнив о причинах своего поведения, и быстро глянул в сторону кровати, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что она окажется пустой. К счастью, его самые страшные предчувствия не подтвердились: укрывшись одеялом по самый подбородок, там спала трогательно посапывающая Гретель.  
Выдохнув от облегчения, Гензель принял волевое решение и, хрустнув затёкшими коленями, всё-таки поднялся на ноги. Порция ледяной воды сейчас была для него желаннее, чем все сокровища мира.  
Вернувшись в комнату спустя несколько минут уже куда более бодрым и способным соображать, Гензель наткнулся взглядом на проснувшуюся Гретель и разом сбавил шаг, ощутив внутри волну замешательства. Услышав звук открывшейся двери и шаги, она оторвалась от созерцания порванного ворота сорочки и беспомощно улыбнулась. Поймав её растерянный взгляд, в котором теперь не было ни намёка на вчерашний блеск, Гензель едва не сел там, где стоял.  
Неужели… Неужели она ничего не помнила?!  
— Давай сначала ты, — буркнул он, отодвигая стул от двери, и уселся ближе к кровати. Надо было срочно восстанавливать общую картину, чтобы знать, от чего отталкиваться.  
Гретель вздохнула.  
— Сперва я решила сходить к травнице, чтобы купить какое-нибудь снадобье, которое поможет тебе быстрее оправиться от ранения. — Она виновато поджала губы, когда Гензель громко откашлялся, демонстрируя своё неудовольствие. — Она порекомендовала шелколист. Он усиливает способность организма восстанавливаться, укрепляет после тяжёлых болезней и всё такое. Правда, в лавке этого растения не оказалось, так что мне пришлось идти за ним в лес.  
— А дальше? — поторопил Гензель, когда Гретель замолчала.  
— Ну… я нашла его. Вернее, мне так показалось. Травница сказала, что шелколист легко спутать с другим растением из-за внешней схожести, поэтому надо как следует растереть руками корень и попробовать его на вкус. — Гретель запнулась. — В общем, потом я вроде как решила вернуться, чтобы показать его тебе и рассказать, как можно приготовить снадобье, но тебя не оказалось в комнате.  
— Поэтому ты спустилась в паб и решила выпить пива, чтобы скрасить время ожидания, — закончил за неё Гензель.  
Гретель дёрнулась и покраснела.  
— Я делала что-то плохое? — упавшим голосом спросила она.  
— Ну… — Гензель почесал всё ещё ноющую шею и сжал челюсти, вспоминая всё, что произошло минувшим вечером. — Я даже не знаю… — Гретель сменила цвет с красного на полотняно-белый, и он моментально прикусил язык. — То есть не то чтобы плохое, но и хорошим это не назовёшь. — Гретель побледнела ещё сильнее.  
— Что я натворила? — требовательно спросила она.  
Гензель запрокинул голову, раздумывая над своим ответом, а потом сдался. Всё-таки его сестра была крайне толерантным человеком, когда дело не касалось ведьм и расправы над ними. Узнай она правду — потом до конца дней своих будет чувствовать себя виноватой. Или ещё что похуже придумает.  
— Ты… наблевала на стол хозяина таверны, а потом врезала его дочке, когда она стала возмущаться, — безнадёжно соврал Гензель.  
Гретель зажала рот ладонью, округлив глаза так, что Гензель мысленно обругал на свою бедную фантазию. Лучше бы что-нибудь менее ужасное придумал, в самом деле.  
— В общем, будет лучше, если мы оставим тут деньги, а сами быстренько свалим, пока никто толком не проснулся.  
Гретель кивнула и, откинув одеяло, быстро спрыгнула с кровати. Гензель, подавившись воздухом, предпочёл отвести взгляд. Раньше выглядывающие из-под достаточно короткой ночной сорочки стройные ноги сестры его не сильно волновали, но теперь, после того, что случилось минувшим вечером, всё было совершенно по-другому. Он видел то, что Гретель могла и хотела ему показать, и знал, что не сдержись он — этим утром им пришлось бы разбирать другие, куда более пикантные вопросы. Но, к счастью, у Гензеля обнаружился талант к самообладанию, который до этого спал где-то глубоко внутри, и теперь всякие интимные мысли густо населяли только его голову, оставив Гретель в покое.  
— Кстати, кто тебя надоумил пить пиво в обеденное время? — ворчливо спросил он, решив для отвлечения собрать в сумки оружие, которое Гретель вчера так тщательно начищала, усыпляя его бдительность. Он ухмыльнулся, подумав, что в тихом омуте его сестры пляшут черти куда коварнее любой самой чёрной ведьмы.  
— В пабе чествовали охотников на ведьм, — ответила Гретель из ванной. — Мне показалось, что за такое стоит немного выпить.  
Гензель хмыкнул. Знала бы она, чем это обернётся, заперлась бы в комнате и не высовывалась. Хотя она ведь и так всё произошедшее позабыла, в отличие от Гензеля, который почти ежеминутно смаковал каждый момент из воспоминаний и едва удерживался от раздражённого рыка. Фантазии возбуждали его почти так же сильно, как действительность. И что теперь со всем этим делать — он не имел ни малейшего представления.  
Гретель показалась из ванной спустя несколько минут. Она снова была одета, тщательно причёсана и совсем не похожа на ту пышущую жаром бестию, которая совращала Гензеля прошлым вечером.  
— Готова? — вздохнул он, заталкивая порочные мысли куда подальше.  
Гретель кивнула.  
Деревню они покинули в полной тишине. Гретель что-то задумчиво переваривала, а Гензель пытался привыкнуть к поселившимся в его теле новым ощущениям. Он слышал дыхание Гретель, чувствовал исходящие от неё запахи и почти сходил с ума от того, что она так близко, всего в каких-то двух шагах. Это было похоже на китайскую пытку.  
— О чём думаешь? — спросила Гретель, нарушая повисшую между ними тишину.  
Гензель дёрнулся и покосился на неё.  
— Поверь мне, тебе не захочется это знать, — честно признался он.  
Гретель улыбнулась и, сделав шаг в его сторону, вдруг прижалась губами к покрытой слегка отросшей щетиной щеке. Гензеля едва не отбросило в сторону от этого прикосновения. В недоумении глянув на сестру, он с трудом сглотнул, но говорить не решился, чтобы не выдать своего состояния враз охрипшим голосом.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Гретель, поймав его взгляд, — что заботишься обо мне. Без тебя я бы пропала.  
Гензель криво улыбнулся в ответ и неосознанно коснулся того места, где только что был запечатлён поцелуй.  
«Нет, — подумал он, снова вспоминая предыдущий вечер, — я точно не заслуживаю благодарности».  
Гретель, словно уловив невесёлые мысли, вдруг протиснула руку в его ладонь и крепко сжала пальцы. В этом простом родном жесте было столько понимания и близости, что сковывающий Гензеля лёд стал постепенно отступать, освобождая разум и тело из своего плена. Расслабившись, он усмехнулся, сетуя на свою неожиданную восприимчивость, и тоже сжал руку Гретель в ответ, возвращая ей такую нужную поддержку. Между ними что-то изменилось за эту ночь, но пока ни он, ни она не знали — в какую именно сторону. Впрочем, им это и не требовалось знать. Жизнь охотников за ведьмами подчас ужасно коротка, так что есть ли смысл прекращать наслаждаться каждой минутой только из-за того, что где-то что-то пошло не так?  
Гензель покосился на улыбающуюся сестру и хмыкнул про себя. Нет, он определённо не собирался заниматься такими глупостями. Он не тяготился прошлым и не заглядывал в будущее. Его прекрасно устраивало настоящее. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Гретель была рядом.


End file.
